


Not Without You

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor on Tumblr: not without you - whatever pairing you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

Lupa watched a little crease form between Owain’s brows, and berated herself for being so abrupt. 

“What do you mean, you want to leave the Clan?” he asked quietly. 

“Well, I’m going to have to eventually,” Lupa explained with a sigh. “You don’t think Fen’Harel has gone out of his way to teach me all of these things just for me to stay here and hoard the knowledge like a high dragon does gold?” 

Owain sighed, too, his knit brow relaxing some as he looked down at his feet. “No, I suppose you’re right. I just…”

Lupa reached for him, palms resting against his cheeks to silently ask him to look at her. He did, and she realized then what he was struggling to say. 

“Not without you,” she promised him, voice strong and firm. “ _Never_  without you.”

Owain looked at her for a second, but his relief broke through in an embarrassed huff of laughter and a tiny grin before he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
